customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Bolt (ThePurpleDragonNinja)
Dragon Bolts are an enormous species of spacefaring creatures, known for their ability to manipulate electrical currents. History These creatures were first found on one of the earliest settled planets with life. Eventually, other planets were found to be inhabited by the same species. The Dragon Bolt was thought to be an invasive species and these creatures were hunted to prevent them from ruining ecosystems. Eventually Dragon Bolt fossils were found far back in the geological history of multiple planets, indicating that this species had naturally evolved to integrate itself into the biosphere of new planets and has not had a destructive effect on the inhabited planets. Stats Hatchlings: Adolescents: Adults: Abilities and Traits Dragon Bolts grow constantly, and their unique biology both gives them a near unlimited lifespan and a special anti-disease system for adapting quickly to new planets. This system allows them to absorb antibodies or similar systems from prey, quickly granting them immunity to diseases that would otherwise wipe out entire populations. However, their most characteristic feature are their electric organs. These form near their wings and head during early adolescence. Those on their heads are used for both mating displays and defence. After reaching adulthood, these form a crest at the back of their heads. Those on their wings are used to assist in flight and are the feature that allows these creatures to reach and survive in space. After several mating cycles, a small pack (consisting of several mating pairs) of these highly social creatures will use saved-up energy to generate a magnetic field, which repels them from the surface of their current planet. Once in space, their gigantic wings function like solar panels, absorbing electromagnetic radiation from the nearest stars. A Dragon Bolt will never migrate more than once, establishing and defending the population on the new planet rather than starting a new one, but near the end of it's life, it will return back to the planet where it was born, which prevents the loss of biomatter. Mating and upbringing The mating rituals of Dragon Bolt's are complicated and not well documented. It is known however that mating generally happens in the stormy period of the area and is accompanied by a large discharge of energy to impress the other. The upbringing of the offspring is, unlike most species, the responsibility of both parents. As a matter of fact, the first person to find eggs of one of these creatures was vaporized by a combined effort of the mother and father of the clutch. Dragon Bolt eggs hatch over a period of fourteen months, during which the mother and father take turns guarding the nest and hunting. To prevent the other from weakening, the hunting one of the pair always brings back some of the kill. After hatching, Dragon Bolts are, compared to their parents, relatively weak, incapable of generating or absorbing electrical charge and with weak wing muscles. The protectiveness of their parents means that very few predators ever attempt to catch one of these. Usually, one parent goes of to actually hunt, while the other takes the hatchlings to a relatively harmless area, with enough small prey for the youngsters to try attacking. Most hatchlings learn to fly on their own, however. This happens slightly before adolescence, usually by one idly flapping their wings until they accidentally start to hover. Species The general definition of "same species if it can produce fertile offspring" has been dropped for this creature, as this is applicable to variants that are very different from each other, albeit similar looking. Known species of Dragon Bolt are: *The "basic" type, which is the type this page describes. *An aquatic variant, where the wings have developed into fin-like structures and the electrical organs have been adapted into echolocation tools for survival on ocean worlds. *A domestic variant, much smaller than the basic type and with less powerful electrical organs. Very popular as a pet and very protective towards their owners. These creatures stop growing after reaching approximately the same size as their owners. *A burrowing species, in which the electrical organs, similar to the aquatic type, have developed into a sort of radar, and where the wings have evolved into a sort of foldable drill that can be set in front of the head. The tail is used to propel and spin the creature so it can drill. Diet and hunting During their young life, Dragon Bolts mainly feed on organic matter. However, later in their lifecycle, metal is needed to reinforce the bones of these gigantic creatures. After a while, stronger metal is needed. Eventually, even the strongest normally ocurring metal isn't enough, and Dragon Bolts resort to producing special enzymes that produce very strong molecular structures to replace the "basic" metals. When hunting, Dragon Bolt's stay perfectly still while waiting for prey. This is done with use of a specially adapted part of their brains, which allows them to stay in a sleep-like state while scanning for movement. This same part of the brain is also used during migrations to avoid interplanetary debris. One unique feature is how, in adult Dragon Bolts, the electrical organs can absorb enough electrical energy to actually allow for a process similar to photosynthesis. This is especially useful for migrations (as mentioned above) and for Dragon Bolts living on otherwise inhospitable planets, because these planets often suffer from a weak magnetic field (which is often caused by low gravity, making it easier for Bolts to migrate) causing smaller amounts of solar and interstellar radiation to be blocked, which can be absorbed. Quotes Trivia Category:Creatures Category:Living Creatures Category:Brain Attack Category:Dragons Category:User:ThePurpleDragonNinja Category:Blue Villains Category:Yellow Villains